Intya ana toi
by Threthiel M. Belowen
Summary: Please. flame this all to hell. OPEN SEASON, baby.
1. Chapter1revised

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please review the story so far and tell me what you think of it and how you think I could make it better. (Just a note: FLAMES are not constructive criticism!) Thanks! :^ Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aurora. Basically all the other characters belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was happening again.  
  
She felt sick from it.  
  
These days, anything set it off; A sound, a smell, even light.  
  
It always happened at the worst possible time. In the past few months she had been having horrible migraines. She was getting dizzy from it. She couldn't just ignore it.  
  
"I have to go," she said. She was at the mall with her best friends for the day.  
  
"What?" said David.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"We just got here! What is it this time?"  
  
He had her there. She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell anyone. Aurora struggled to think of an excuse.  
  
"I-I," she stuttered. "I left Bucky inside and he might rip something up. You know that cat. He's always doing something. You guys will just have to see the movie without me. Will you tell Jessi I'm sorry that I had to leave?"  
  
David just sighed. He could sense something wrong, but he could never get her to tell him. He was worried about her, she was one of his best friends. They had at the theater in the mall to see Fellowship of the Ring. They had been planning on seeing it ever since they first heard that they were making movies out of the books.  
  
"Alright, see ya."  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she was off. She went as fast as she could to get to her car. She was so hurried to get home, away from people, that she didn't notice the car careening towards her out of control until it was too late. She turned around and saw the massive SUV right before it hit her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Aurora, it seemed like she slept for days. When she woke up she found herself in a beautiful, massive forest. When she realized she was no longer in the parking lot, she started to panic. She then looked around and saw how beautiful this place was and she felt a strange sense of protection. Something about it was so enchanting that she couldn't help but feel calm.  
  
'Whoa! This can't be in Chicago!'  
  
Indeed it wasn't. Unknown to her, she had appeared on the boarders of the Elven City of Rivendell. She decided to explore a little and see if it lead to a farm or something. Maybe she could use their phone and call Jessi or David. While she walked she began to hear footsteps behind her, but didn't think much of it.  
  
As she walked her mind wandered to when she was a child. She remembered reading The Lord of the Rings in her makeshift treehouse in her backyard. She would sit for hours completely engulfed in the adventures of Frodo and the Fellowship. Legolas had always been her favorite character. He was brave, cunning, swift and light as a feather. Aurora began to smile to herself at the memory. She even learned the languages of the Elves because it fascinated her so much.  
  
Books were definitely a big part of her life. Reading was one of the ways she could escape. It was her way to transport herself from her life to distant lands, to live someone else's life, to have a vacation from reality.  
  
As she got older her life took a 180-degree turn that changed her whole outlook on life. She hardly slept; she barely ate. Nothing ever interested her anymore. The special feeling she had when she read never came. She could no longer transport herself to the places she held so near. "Senda, nilda nosse. Im Meleth le."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek as she reminisced, but just as she was about to turn down a trail, her way was blocked by five tall, dark-haired and incredibly handsome strangers with arrows pointed at her head.  
  
*Who are you! Why are you here!*  
  
Aurora was trembling so much that she realized that her headache went away until just now. She was caught off-guard when he spoke in Sindarin. Swallowing hard she answered in the same tongue,  
  
*My name is Aurora. I got knocked out and woke up here. I don't know where I am. I didn't know I was trespassing.*  
  
The guards glanced at each other with confused looks.  
  
*You are in Rivendell. Where d-,*  
  
Aurora cut him off in English, "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Did you say Rivendell? What do you think I am, some sort of idiot?!? Yeah, sure, I'm in Rivendell. You guys went all out, pointy ears and all! Look, whatever joke your trying to pull it's not funny. My head is killing me and I don't have time for this. I need to find a phone."  
  
With that said, she pushed one of the guards' aside and tried to walk away. That was really the wrong thing to do because that action caused one of the elves to shoot an arrow at her shoulder that was laced with sleeping powder. The searing pain in her arm was quickly followed by darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she woke for a second time, she was in this large room filled with the sweet scent of jasmine. She began to feel drowsy again so she closed her eyes and slipped into a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was 7 years old. She was back in Massachusetts, where she grew up. She was sitting in her bedroom playing with her favorite doll. While she was brushing the dolls' hair she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
It was her mother, Carrie. She always thought her mother was the most gorgeous woman in the world, and wanted to be just like her.  
  
"Honey, your father and I are leaving now. Aunt Brooke is here and remember; She's in charge while we're away. I love you!"  
  
Aurora got off her bed and went to hug her mother. Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, mommy. What if something happens? I want you to stay her with me."  
  
She suddenly felt a burning in her shoulder. Her whole body went numb while she cried out in pain. She opened her eyes to see an elf sitting beside her. He was putting something on her shoulder.  
  
"This will hurt a little," he said. He applied something warm to the wound.  
  
Well, he wasn't lying. It felt like someone set her whole arm on fire!  
  
"AAAHHH!" Aurora cried out in agony. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
"I told you it would hurt!" Aurora gave him a mean look as he chuckled.  
  
"I'm Galomir." He said with a smile. He looked to be about 24 years old.  
  
"How old are you? I'm guessing about 24? 25?" He looked at her like she was the craziest person in the world!  
  
"I'm an elf. I am far older than that!"  
  
Now she looked at him like HE was the craziest person in the world!  
  
"What is it with everybody! You're all certifiable! Why is everybody saying that! Then how old are you, GALOMIR!" She was beginning to get very frustrated with everyone here.  
  
"I am 2,031 years old. You obviously do not know where you are, so I will tell you. You are in The House of Elrond. You are in Rivendell in Middle- Earth in the third age. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Aurora didn't know what to think. Was she really in Middle-Earth? The one place she wanted to go to since she was a child? Her question was how, and why? It was all so overwhelming to her, she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Galomir was worried by her constantly slipping out of consciousness, so he called for Lord Elrond. When he arrived in the room, he seemed rather panicked.  
  
"Is everything alright, my Lord?" Asked Galomir. Elrond regained his composure and stated, "I have just received startling news from Gandalf, but I will handle it."  
  
Elrond sat at her bedside and started to mix an old Elvish healing serum. When he was done, he took the green liquid and slowly poured it down her throat. Within seconds she was conscious, and extremely energetic.  
  
"You seen to be bountiful with energy, Lady Aurora. Why don't you explore a little?"  
  
That caught Aurora off guard a little.  
  
'OK! 1: Who is this guy! 2: How does he know my name? And 3: I gotta get some fresh air!'  
  
Without further hesitation, Aurora jumped out of bed and ran out to the balcony. She stood there for a minute to regain what little composure she had left and stood there in awe of the cities' beauty. She rested her hands on the railing as the wind blew her hair.  
  
'It's just like I imagined.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days had passed since she arrived in Rivendell. She really liked it here in Rivendell and the elves were so cool! Most were a little snotty, but she was too ecstatic to care.  
  
While walking around the waterfalls and gardens she went up a flight of stairs when she heard voices. As she got closer she heard words that she remembered well.  
  
"-of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction."  
  
'The Council of Elrond!' She whispered. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming in pure joy! She got on her hands and knees and began to crawl over to where two hobbits were.  
  
"Ow!" she said, avoiding the glares it earned her from the hobbits.  
  
'Here it goes again! Always at the worst times!'  
  
Here head was throbbing so badly she was getting dizzy. 'What's wrong with me?' She tried not to think about it and instead listen to the conversations.  
  
"-cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!"  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
"He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
In that moment, Aurora could not breathe. It was him, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. He was even more breathtaking that she had imagined. When she was a little girl she would daydream about Legolas marring her and taking her to Mirkwood to be the Queen. Now that she saw him, she had to talk to him later.  
  
As the Fellowship was being formed, she was startled when the two little hobbits stood up and ran to join. She thought she would have expected that! She still couldn't believe this was happening before her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After everyone was dismissed, she headed in the direction of Legolas, but was cut off by Elrond.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Not too well. My shoulder is fine, but.." She trailed off. Elrond looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Why couldn't she tell him? All she had to say was 'My head hurts!' Why was it so hard for her? He probably wouldn't know anything to help, but it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
She took a deep breath. 'Let him know!" She thought. "Just tell him!'  
  
"It's.my head. For the past two months my head has been hurting so badly that I sometimes throw up. Other times I get so dizzy that I have to lie down. It makes me feel awful and," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."  
  
She was almost to the point of tears. 'I shouldn't have said anything. Now he's going to say I'm whining like everybody else.'  
  
Elrond just took her in his arms and let her cry. She needed to cry. So much emotion had been kept in her since it happened, she was dying to tell someone, anyone, but it never came out. She felt very safe in Elronds' arms. It was much like hugging her father, before.  
  
"You should rest now. You've had a hard day. Go to the healing chambers and I will see what I can do for you head."  
  
Aurora felt so relieved that he might know something to help. Maybe he could finally get these headaches to go away. She thanked him and said she had one more thing to do before going to bed.  
  
When Elrond was out of site she ran in the direction Legolas took after the Council. Where he went led her into a clearing with targets up against trees. She saw him down there. She dried he eyes before slowly walking down the stairs towards him. He was practicing archery, and was hitting the bulls-eye every time, (not that she was surprised!) She came up behind him and said, "You're very good."  
  
Legolas jumped at the soft sound of her voice and the arrow landed in the middle of the outer ring. Aurora couldn't help but giggle at the site of Legolas missing a shot! He was ready to give her an evil look until he saw the 24-year-old girl. She had short jet-black hair that went to her chin. She was about 5'6", very slender and tan. She had deep blue eyes that Legolas found mesmerizing. One thing was going on his mind at that point. 'Wow.'  
  
"Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you," she said.  
  
He just stared at her. When he came back to reality he said, "It's quite alright. I was just practicing. Would you like to try?"  
  
Aurora had never used bow and arrow before, but this was a once in a lifetime chance! She took his bow and he handed her an arrow and showed her how to aim by putting his arms around her and guiding her arms. She could have died giddy under his warm embrace. They moved closer to the target. She pulled back the bowstring, she released it and it hit the second to outer ring.  
  
"Looks like I got a while to go," she said with a smirk.  
  
"It just takes practice and patience." Legolas said.  
  
Her knees went weak when he smiled at her, but she soon realized it wasn't from his handsome smile. She collapsed in front of Legolas and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she came to she was in the healing chambers again with Legolas at her bedside this time. He had a wet cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Lord Elrond, she's awake!"  
  
Elrond came quickly over to where she was laying.  
  
"Are you alright? You're in bad shape right now. You should get some rest," Elrond said, going into father mode.  
  
"I'm fine," she stated, a bit dizzy. "Really, I feel much better then I did before, but, what happened?"  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas and walked out of the room.  
  
"I was showing you how to shoot a bow and arrow and afterwards you just passed out. You frightened me. Master Baggins was walking around the target ranges and he panicked when he saw what happened. He helped me bring you here. We were scared that you hurt yourself badly. Lord Elrond said that you head shouldn't give you anymore trouble."  
  
That was a relief to her, but then she thought about something. "What if the pain does come back?"  
  
Legolas thought a moment. "Elvish medicine is very powerful. It shouldn't come back, but if it ever does, the healers here can help you."  
  
Those words were Heaven to Aurora. Legolas looked lovingly into her eyes. He was so taken with this girl and yet he knew nothing about her.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Asked the prince.  
  
"My name is Aurora Thomas," she said, trying not to panic at the site of this handsome elf.  
  
"Aurora. You are as beautiful as dawn." She blushed at his choice of words. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. Do you remember where you hail from?"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
She couldn't say she lives in Chicago, but what would she say. She decided to tell the truth, but leave out a few details.  
  
"I was knocked out and woke up here. I don't remember anything before that. Some guards found me and brought me here."  
  
She couldn't think of anything else to say, besides, she was getting very sleepy. She closed her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
"Quel kaima, ôl hên," he said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas."  
  
He was shocked to hear her respond, but decided against mentioning it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time went by, and the relationship between the two had grown more over time. Nothing romantic, they were just good friends, much to each other's dismay.  
  
The night before the Fellowship was to set out on their quest, Aragorn and Legolas were practicing their archery. Legolas couldn't stop thinking about his seemingly unrequited love.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, what is it that troubles your mind," Aragorn asked his distracted friend. "You have yet to make a perfect shot, that is very unlike you."  
  
Legolas thought a moment. "It is nothing more than foolish thoughts of infatuation. I met someone, and I cannot get her out of my mind."  
  
Aragorn chuckled at the fact of his elven friend, who never seemed to find the time for anything but responsibility and duty, liking a woman.  
  
"She has stolen your heart?"  
  
"Very much," the elf stated hastily, "She is like no other girl I have ever seen. She appeared on the boarders of Rivendell and has no memory of how she got there. She was shot in her shoulder by a boarder guard. I saw her spying during the Council, but I chose to ignore her. She startled me while practicing afterwards, and I have not stopped thinking of her since. What am I to do? She doesn't feel the same towards me and we are leaving Rivendell tomorrow. I may never see her again."  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. "Are you sure of her feelings?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Aurora's room, she slept anything but peacefully. Her mind returned to when she was a 7-year-old child. Her dream continued from when she was hugging her mother.  
  
"Sweetie it's alright. No need for tears! Your father and I will be back in 3 days. We're just going to New York to visit your grandmother, and we'll call home every night. Everything's going to be ok, honey."  
  
Aurora hugged her mother harder as if afraid to let go.  
  
"Carrie, we're gonna miss our flight! Hurry up!" Her father announced.  
  
The mother looked at her daughter as only a mother could and it temporarily soothed her child's suffering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning she woke up at dawn. Rivendell seemed, if possible, even more beautiful in the morning. Her shoulder had completely healed and looked as good as new thanks to that fiery liquid. When she looked around the room she saw the most breath-taking dress lying at the foot of her bed.  
  
It was a blue that matched her eyes and had a slit on each side a little past her knees. It was a sleeveless, one shouldered dress that had elaborate white beadwork all over the chest and stomach, and then crossed from the hip to the knee all the way down. Attached was a note that read:  
  
Aurora,  
  
Please give me the honor of accepting my gift and wearing this dress while seeing the Fellowship and I off today at noon.  
  
Forever in your memories,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Her heart stopped beating.  
  
'How could I have forgotten!' Aurora felt so dumb that she forgot about the whole purpose of the books, to destroy the One Ring. She couldn't stay here in Rivendell. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had to see the story play out before her eyes. She had to go along with them, somehow.  
  
She had a plan. She would follow the men from a safe distance, always remaining a few steps behind. She snuck into the kitchen and stole as much Lembas bread as she could carry and shoved it into her pack. She also brought along a canteen filled with water and the clothes she was wearing upon arriving to Middle-Earth. It was strange, even though her clothes consisted of jeans, a concert T-shirt, sneakers and a hoodie, nobody commented on the strangeness of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At noon, she joined the rest of the city at the front gates wearing the breath-taking dress. The Fellowship was working out the last details of their journey before setting off. When they were almost ready to leave, Legolas and Aurora spoke for what he thought might be the last time.  
  
"I've only just met you, but I love being around you," he spoke whole- heartedly, "If only we had met sooner, maybe we could have gotten to know one another better. I'm going to miss you, and," he paused, wondering if he should say this, "I love you, Aurora."  
  
Aurora could not believe what she was hearing. Could this really be happening? The only person she had truly ever fallen in love with existed only in her mind, and here he was, saying that he loved her. 'He probably doesn't mean it in that way. Dang it!'  
  
"I love you too, Legolas," she said half-heartedly, "but we may never see each other again, or you could be slain in battle. Legolas, Im uume mere an na lemba."  
  
When the prince heard those first words come out of her mouth, he broke out into a huge grin, put it subsided when he saw a shadow of doubt wash over her face. Legolas sighed and kissed her hand softly.  
  
"I do not want you to be left behind either, Aurora, but what can I do. This will be to dangerous for you to come along also because you cannot bear arms of any kind."  
  
Aurora looked down. She was faking being upset about not being able to go because she was going anyway. She hoped she was a better actress than she was in third grade when she. never mind.  
  
They stared into each other's blue eyes and shared a short kiss. None of the withheld passion each other felt was shown, nothing but a short, chaste kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just after Legolas and the Fellowship departed. She proceeded back into Rivendell with the others, changed into a riding outfit given to her by Lord Elrond, and as soon as they calmed down, she was off. She used her speed to her advantage, getting out the front gates before anyone noticed she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, was it good? Bad? Tell me! Just try to resist the urge to flame. I: A) Already know my spelling and grammar suck, I don't need to be reminded. B) Know that my character is a "Mary-Sue", but honestly I don't give a crap  
how much you hate them! C) Cannot post this under the movie section because the movie section does  
not list LOTR.  
  
Toodles!  
  
( ~_~ (: 


	2. Chapter2revised

Hey. Sorry this is a short chapter. I've had severe writers' block so I didn't make it long. Please review and tell me what ya think! Thanks guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first, it all started at a normal pace. They crossed over fields and forests. Aurora always felt hungry and tired. She started to look extremely thin. She was not used to this kind of traveling. Sure she'd traveled before, but it was in a car or airplane, and she wasn't going to find one of those anytime soon.  
  
As they traveled it started to turn dark out, so the Fellowship decided to set up camp for the night in a huge forest.  
  
'Thank goodness! If I had to take another step I would have passed out again!'  
  
Aurora stopped a safe distance from then and took out some food.  
  
Lembas Bread.  
  
Boy, was she tired of Lembas Bread. It wasn't so bad, but what she wouldn't give for a cheeseburger.  
  
She heard water nearby so she went to refill her canteen. It was dusk, so her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the faint light. As she got closer to the small stream, she saw movement. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it was Legolas. She longed to speak to him, to touch his soft face, but she knew that she couldn't reveal that she was following them. It could ruin the whole balance of the story that she loved more than life itself. After he left she continued walking and collected the fresh, cool water. She headed back to her camp for some well-deserved sleep.  
  
At the same time, Legolas was standing watch. He heard the normal things; A deer here or a rabbit there, a bird settling in for the night, frogs croaking, but nothing could soothe his troubled heart. He so longed for the human who he loved. Knowing that he may never see her again troubled him the most. He began to hear hushed walking behind him so he readied his bow and arrow and took aim only to find Gandalf. Relieved, he loosened his grasp and sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," said Gandalf.  
  
"It's not that. My heart grows weary."  
  
Gandalf looked somberly at the lonely elf. It was strange. Gandalf had noticed the changes in him. He was often distracted, never focused like the Legolas he knew. He knew that it was about the girl, Aurora Thomas, but that kind of thing would have to work itself out.  
  
Gandalf patted his friend on the back, leaving him to finish his watch. Legolas sat down on a nearby stone to think. What could he do? It was out of his elven hands.  
  
Not to far away lie Aurora, tossing in her sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aurora honey, it's me mommy!"  
  
Aurora was so happy she just had to scream,  
  
"MOMMY! Are you in New York yet?"  
  
"Sure am, sweetie! The plane just landed. We're in the terminal right now. Daddy's gone to get a cab. How are you?"  
  
She wished to be with her mom and dad right now, even if it meant seeing her mean grandmother.  
  
"I'm fine! Oh, guess what? I just finished reading The Two Towers. I'm gonna start Return of the King tomorrow."  
  
Her mother never missed an opportunity to brag about her daughter. She had always been extremely intelligent.  
  
"That's wonderful, honey! Oh, can you hold on for just a sec?" Aurora heard distant mumbling. "Aurora, I have to go now. I love you."  
  
"How much?" Aurora said, playing their game.  
  
"More than there is water in the ocean. How much do you love me?"  
  
Her mom said continuing it. "More than there are stars in the sky. Tell daddy I love him, too! Bye."  
  
She really didn't want to say that word, because she knew that she'd have to say it again the next night. She loved both her parents very much, but her and her mother had always had the closest relationship. Her father was away on business a lot so she didn't see him too much. She was an only child, so her only influences were her parents. She only had one uncle on her father's side, but he moved to Texas and was married to her Aunt Brooke.  
  
She hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. "I know how you feel, sweetie, I miss them too," said her aunt.  
  
Aurora's eyes began to water. She normally wasn't this effected when her parents left town, but this time it just seemed different.  
  
"Do you miss Uncle Jake?" The little girl said.  
  
"Oh very much," replied her aunt, "But he had to work or he would be here with me."  
  
Brooke saw the heartache in the young girl's eyes and hoped for some distraction.  
  
"Hey," she said after some thought. "Why don't we do something, huh? Kind of get your mind off everything." Aurora's eyes brightened. "Can we go to the park?"  
  
Her aunt just smiled. "Yeah, sure we can. Go put on your shoes and we'll go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The elf turn at watch was over so he headed back to camp to trade with Aragorn. While he was heading back, Aurora woke up in a cold sweat. She hated when she had that dream! 'Too many bad memories.' She laid back down and drifted back into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up to the sounds of movement and pots clanging in the air. She figured it was the Fellowship so she packed what few things she brought, and was soon off for another day of trailing behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, did ya like it? If you did tell me! I really like to hear what people think of my story, but flames suck so none of those please! If you absolutely can't resist the urge to flame then please be nice! Toodles! 


	3. Chapter3revised

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. It made me very happy! I've worked on this story for a while so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Kaltia the Shadowcat: Even though that was pretty rude thanks for the comments. I'll keep them in mind as I finish the story.  
  
FairyofLight, Lady-Star, and Alina, elf princess: Thanks! Your reviews made me happy to know that some people like this story!  
  
Bunnybeanburrito: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I just wanted to say that I made this story out of boredom on a crappy day so it's not supposed to be perfect! I'll admit that I really don't like it that much but it's fun to write. Thanks anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Aurora continues on the journey she began to get used to the strenuous activity. Her legs were getting stronger, and so was her determination.  
  
The Fellowship decided to take a rest stop and discuss the path they were going to take. As usual, she was slightly distanced from the rest. While resting, she was lost in thought about her past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Aurora and her aunt had returned from a day of fun as the first signs of evening came. The sky was bright pink and orange. For the first time in days, Aurora felt happy. A smile crept on her face as the phone rang. Her aunt went to answer it as the little girl headed for her room.  
  
Before she reached her door she heard her aunt say, "Oh no. Are you sure? Oh. T-Thank you, I'll tell her."  
  
Worry overcame the child as she thought of what she might be talking about.  
  
'What if it's about Mommy and Daddy? What if something bad happened to them?'  
  
She was getting very nervous, so she approached her aunt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While thinking, Aurora moved slightly only to catch the attention of the one she loved. Legolas' head shot in her direction. She froze when she realized what she did.  
  
Gandalf saw his companion's reaction and asked, "Is something the matter, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas could sense someone near, but he could also sense it wasn't harmful. He began to brush it off, but curiosity just got the better of him.  
  
She relaxed a little and began to nod off.  
  
He walked slowly in the direction of the sound, unnoticed to everyone. With his elven eyes he saw a piece of black hair from behind the large boulders. He slowly approached the dozing figure. The sound of steady breathing strangely soothed him.  
  
When he neared his target he nearly choked on the Lembas bread he had been eating.  
  
"Aurora!" He said in a rushed, angry whisper. His broken tone woke her and she jumped up. While he was staring at her, anger and fear became evident on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here! Why aren't you back in Rivendell!"  
  
He was yelling so loud that his companions moved towards the fuming elf.  
  
Aurora stood in fear of Legolas. 'Why is he so mad?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Really sleepy now, can't. thin.stray. Review pleeze! Toodles! 


	4. Chapter4revised

I'm so so so so sorry it took so long for me to update. I was sick for 2 days, (flu's suck!) then my mom had to have surgery and I've been eternally busy. I tried to make this a long chapter to make up for not updating in a while. *_* Thanx to all you who reviewed and e-mailed me! It gave me the encouragement to finish.  
  
Attention Possible Reviewers: If you are going to review my story only to tell me it's a Mary-Sue or how much you hate 'Girl falls in Middle-Earth stories' don't waste your time. I am fully aware of how some people think Aurora is a Mary-Sue and personally I don't care! Nobody forced you to read it so get over it! Anyway, that was buggin' me so I said it. Now if you still wanna read this story, go ahead. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurora stood frozen while Legolas continued to scream.  
  
"You could have been attacked or hurt and nobody would have known!"  
  
Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder to try calming him down, but the elf just stormed off.  
  
She didn't know what to think as she watched him walk away. She didn't want to cry and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but she soon felt them streaming down her face. She sat there replaying the outburst in her head. The hobbits knelt down and tried to comfort the girl they had grown to like in Rivendell.  
  
Her head began to spin. 'Uuuuhh! Not now! I thought that Elrond guy said that my head should be fine!'  
  
After a long talk with Aragorn and a lot of calming down, Legolas decided to keep watch and sort out his thoughts. Merry and Pippin were sparring with Boromir and Aragorn was smoking his pipe and giving advice to them.  
  
Aurora was sitting beside Gandalf. All she could think about is how much she wanted to see the story play out while she followed behind. Now she may have ruined the whole thing! Oh great, just great.  
  
'I should have never left Rivendell, but if I stayed there I wouldn't have been able to see the story! I would have been bored the whole time!'  
  
'Yeah but how much have I really gotten to see? The cool parts are when things attack! I'd be killed! Did I ever think of that?'  
  
No she hadn't thought of that. If orcs attacked she would have never survived. Oh well. Maybe she'd get to see her family again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurora was standing in front of her aunt and scared out of her mind.  
  
"Aunt Brooke, w-who was that?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
  
Her aunt looked into her blue eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Her voice was trying not to quiver as she replied,  
  
"Aurora, honey. That was somebody in New York. H-he was calling about your mommy and daddy."  
  
Aurora was frozen with fear. Her mind raced with all the possibilities. 'No. She can't mean.'  
  
"Aurora, their was a c-car accident, and,"  
  
'No! She can't mean.'  
  
Brooke was looking for the easiest way to say it, but couldn't bring herself to look into the girl's sad eyes, "Your mommy and daddy died."  
  
'No. It can't be true. She has to be lying!' Looking as white as a ghost, Aurora ran to her room and cried herself to sleep that night. All she dreamed about was her parents.  
  
She dreamed that she and her parents were in Moria being chased by a fiery demon. All Aurora could do was stand in fear for she could not move nor scream. She saw her mom look over her shoulder at her and say,  
  
"You're not worth it," and run toward the exit where her father was. What happened next was purely terrifying to the 7-year-old child.  
  
She lay awake in her bed paralyzed and with an overwhelming feeling, a sense of doom. She had to fight to open her eyelids slightly and felt she was tied to the bed. She could barely breathe and felt another presence in her room. She tried to call out for her aunt but it was no use. Her voice had long abandoned her in her time of need.  
  
Aunt Brooke was startled awake by the most blood-curdling scream you could imagine. A scream filled with torture and fear. She got out of the bed in the guestroom and sprinted towards Aurora's room.  
  
Her aunt was frightened beyond words at the sight of her little niece. She was thrashing violently and screaming and crying all at the same time. She cautiously walked over to the twin sized bed covered in all things purple, and put her hands on the tiny shoulders of her niece. She started shaking her and calling her name, but nothing worked. She started getting more desperate and shaking her harder and harder, constantly calling her name.  
  
At the same time, Aurora was stuck in an overwhelming wave of fear and desperation. All around her was this felling of being trapped in a net or stuck in a web. She would thrash out and try to get free but it was no use. Darkness was swallowing her whole.  
  
She fell unconscious and next felt her body being violently shaken. "Aurora! Aurora! Honey, please wake up!" When she opened her eyes, they were met with the site of a very scared Aunt Brooke.  
  
Such relief washed over her aunt's face when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh sweetie! What was going on? I've never seen you act like that before!"  
  
The terror of that experience was still fresh on Aurora's mind, so she didn't really want to re-live it by explaining it. Besides, she felt too hopeless and sad to think. The reality of her life was finally setting in. Her parents were dead. They were never coming back. It finally hit her, and it hit hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the sudden she missed people. She missed Jessi, her best girl friend. The girl she met while going through her last year of high school, well, last before she dropped out. She missed David, the one guy who could make her laugh. Nobody could do that since her parents' accident. And Bucky.  
  
'Oh no! What about Bucky! Who's taking care of him! My precious cat. The cat that would snuggle up with me every night to keep warm. I miss my cat.'  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While smoking his pipe, Gandalf observed the girl that had mysteriously appeared in Middle-Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gandalf was sitting quietly in his room after another one of his conversations with Lord Elrond. Looking out his balcony, he heard a knock on his door. He answered it to see a young handmaiden, Forfiwen.  
  
"Pardon me, Mithrindir, but Lord Elrond requests your presence."  
  
'What could he possibly want now?'  
  
"Thank you, milady," he said with a hint of confusion in his eyes, but it went just as fast as it came. He followed the she-elf to Elronds' study.  
  
"Thank you, Forfiwen," Elrond said, dismissing the girl with a nod of his head. She curtsied politely and walked out the door.  
  
"Gandalf," Elrond said, getting right to the point. "I've called you back here on account of the girl, Aurora. I've just spoken with her and she seems to pose no threat to Imladris, I have also spoken with the guards that found her in the forest and they said that she did nothing to raise suspicions but she was acting strange. If I remember correctly they said she was speaking to herself in Elvish, she said something along the lines of-"  
  
"Something along the lines of mourning for lost loved ones?" Gandalf interrupted.  
  
"Yes," said a surprised Elrond, "How did you know?"  
  
Gandalf finished, "Something in that child's eyes is unsettling. The look on her face could mean nothing but the loss of someone or something dear to her." Elrond nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"We must do something about her condition or I fear it will worsen. She told me of headaches she has had for the past few months and I feel it may be more serious then she makes it to be."  
  
Gandalf pondered this for a moment and said, "Alright. I will take the information you have just given me and think on it, although I may have the solution."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I have to go to Florida for a few days but I'll be writing during the trip so I'll try to update when I get back. Please R&R but remember Flames will get thrown back at you and they will set your retarded butt on fire! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter5

Hey everybody. Very sorry 'bout the delay but school's back in and they load you down with work from the start. : P I'm writing during lunch or any free time I get to make up the difference so here ya go!  
  
Oh, and somebody mentioned that if my story is based on the movie then I should put it in the movie section. Well, LOTR isn't listed on the movie's section. I looked when I first was going to post this story.  
  
( ~_~ (:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
Legolas was trying to sort out the multitude of thoughts and feelings flying around his brain. He tried to regain his somber composure but it wouldn't work.  
  
'I cannot believe her! She left Rivendell to follow the us on a journey to certain doom! If I didn't like her so much I'd kill her!'  
  
Aragorn tried to soothe his friend. (Purple elf was a scary sight!) What got him the most is why the girl would follow them. He'd been leery of the girl since he first met her, just something about her didn't seem right. This course of action just seemed to make his feeling worse.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, talk to me."  
  
Taking a few deep breaths seemed to allow the prince to form real words. He sat down in a very un-elven-like manner and spoke with his friend.  
  
"I cannot think straight, Aragorn. Something about her makes me want to hug her one minute and strangle her the next. I've never felt this way before."  
  
It took everything in Aragorn not to laugh. Not in a mean way, but the fact that Legolas was in love was amusing. It made him think of when they were little. A certain comment from a certain elf going something like, "I'll never fall in love with a girl because all they do is want to kiss you! Yuck!"  
  
Thinking of that day made him laugh out loud, earning a glare from the prince.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas," he said. "But I understand how you feel. When I fell in love with Arwen I was the same way. Feel's like your head's going to spin off, right?"  
  
Legolas smiled. He could always count on Aragorn to help him through.  
  
"Yes, it does. I'm going to walk around and keep look out for a little while."  
  
"Are you sure?" Aragorn wanted to make sure he was alright. He didn't want Legolas to say anything he would regret.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Aragorn! Do not worry so much. I'm fine."  
  
That seemed to be enough for the ranger because he stood up and went over to where Boromir was giving two of the hobbits a fighting lesson.  
  
The initial steam had burnt out by the end of the conversation, but Legolas still didn't feel like himself. He looked over at Aurora and noticed that she looked different. She looked more worn and sickly. For a moment he wondered if he should go and talk to her.  
  
He walked over to her and she visibly flinched. He took that as his signal to keep walking. As he was walking past, he heard her sniffle. That simple action caused his heart to ache. It took everything in him not to reach out and try to comfort her, but he didn't want to make her any more upset.  
  
'This is too confusing,' he thought with a shake of his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurora's POV  
  
"Crebain! From Dunland!"  
  
Aurora heard those words and panic filled her.  
  
'How could I forget!'  
  
The last thing she remembered was a cold feeling wash over her as Frodo ran past her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So sorry for the shortness but I'm loaded down with homework and I'm gonna post another really soon! 


End file.
